Ratchet devices such as ratchet wrenches are used to apply a torque to a workpiece. For example, ratchet wrenches are used to apply a torque to a bolt to rotate and tighten the bolt to a workpiece. Such ratchet wrenches include several working parts which must be machined and inserted into the wrench. These wrenches have limited space and tight tolerances. Therefore, it is difficult to machine and manufacture these wrenches. Additionally, manufacturing costs for making the ratchet wrenches are relatively high because of the number of intricate parts needed to assemble these wrenches.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ratchet device that has less parts and that is easier to machine and assemble.